Yes I Wear a Dress
by Xenolord
Summary: An incredibly effeminate Gardevior is put in the Daycare with a female Alakazam. Drabble


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Blame Dark Angel.

Yes... I Wear a Dress...

"We'll be sure to take good care of your Gardevior, sir. We'll give you a call if we need you for anything." The elderly woman smiled nicely to the young man, taking the Ultra Ball from him.

"Thank you. I know you'll do a good job." The man responded with a tip of his cap, turning on his heel and walking out of the small daycare. Taking hold of her cane, the elderly woman started to work her way to the door behind the counter, opened it slowly, and stepped into the daycare pen. Opening the Ultra Ball, the image of a tall, slender, beautiful Gardevior appeared in the pen, stretching. "Hello, dearie. Don't you worry about no one being here... I'm sure we'll get you some playmates soon." The elderly lady smiled, her eyes perma-closed as she shut the door behind her.

"_I prefer the term 'acquaintances'._" The Gardevior's eyes slitted at the term 'playmates'. The Pokemon walked slowly to the fence, putting it's slender arms onto the crossbars, looking out. It wouldn't be long before the door opened again. Through the daycare center door came a young woman with long, blue hair. She looked happy, smiling a mile a minute, going up to the lady.

"Mornin'!" She smiled to the day care lady. "Alayka's back."

"Oh, good morning dear. I'm sure Alayka will enjoy her stay this week. She's got a friend this time!"

"Oh, that's great. You know how lonely Alayka gets." The blue-haired girl took a Great Ball from her belt and handed it to the girl. "Here you are. I'll be back at week's end." The elderly lady nodded and repeated the process to release the contents of the Great Ball into the pen. In a red light, the tall figure of a slender Alakazam appeared, it's eyes blinking.

"_Hello._" The Gardevior spoke, taking it's arms off the fence's crossbars and walked to the Alakazam. "_By the sound of your Trainer, you come here often._" The Alakazam smiled, it's uncharacteristically slender head nodded gently, one hand reaching out. "_I'm Reiko. Pleasure to meet you._"

"_Reiko?_" The Alakazam chuckled a little, voice considerably more feminine. "Awfully_ strange name for a guy._" Reiko nodded, moving his hair out of his face, letting his red eyes look upon Alayka.

"_About damn time someone recognizes a guy when they see one. Thank you for that. You're... Alayka, right?_" The Alakazam nodded as she retracted her hand. Reiko looked the girl over. She wasn't your typical Alakazam; which usually had wide shoulders and long, ape-ish looking arms and a hunched, slouched stance – Alayka was much different. Standing completely erect, Alayka's slender arms looked strong, but not gangly like an Infernape's, but beautiful. Her slender shoulders were supporting a fairly small head, her amber eyes glistening in her skull. She had the body of a beautiful woman...

Unfortunately, so did Reiko.

"_Do you have any idea how many times I get hit on when I go to the Day Care? My first trainer... the smart one who named me...? He was in Sinnoh... put me in the daycare there... Six... SIX OF THEM! All of them tried the same line on me._"

"_Hey, darling, what's under the dress?_" Alayka asked with a slight grin.

"_That's the one. To which I always responded 'My Pokeflute! Do you wanna see it!'_" Reiko blurted out, Alayka's face curling into a smile as she laughed.

"_Oh, man I bet that got them going._" Reiko nodded and walked back to the fence, leaning upon in.

"_Aye... never seen so many different Pokemon recoil..._" Alayka covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hold back the laugh. "_I just realized how messed up we are. The male Gardevior with a dress... and the female Alakazam with a mustache._" This revelation seemed to illicit a third laugh from Alayka.

"_I guess we're just all kinds of messed up, huh Reiko?_" The Gardevior gave a somber nod before turning back to Alayka, a slight blush crossing her cheek.

"_Are you okay? You're cheeks are red._" He muttered, taking a step forward, Alayka taking an equal number of steps back.

"_Y-yea... it's just awfully warm in here._" Alayka turned and started towards the pond in the opposite corner of the pen, leaving Reiko to blink mindlessly, staring at her back. Was it something he said?

"_I'm sorry if I offended you, Alayka._" He started, holding his ground.

"_Wha – oh, no... no, you didn't offend me... I just... I get really warm sometimes..._" She put a hand into the pond, her fingers breaking the mirror-like surface, small ripples fleeing from the sudden intruder. Fully submerging her hand, she splashed some of the water onto her face, hoping to cool the burning in her cheeks.

"_That doesn't work with Magikarp... what makes you think it'll work with you?_" Reiko smirked in a sly tone.

"_I'm... I'm sorry what?_" Reiko laughed at Alayka's sudden shift in attitude.

"_Alayka used Splash! But nothing happened!_" His lips curled into a little smile as his thin arms crossed before his chest. Alayka blinked once before laughing, nearly falling into the pond, her arm still dangling in the pond.

"_You're impossible!_" Alayka responded, shaking her hand off into the water as she got back to her feet.

"_That's what they always tell me._" Reiko grinned, his long, flowing dress twirling about around his legs. "_Mmmm, dammit..._" He grumbled, reaching up and straightening out his hair. "_Everything's getting all wrinkled..._" Growling, he moved down to his dress, running both hands down the length of it, smoothing out the wrinkles. Alayka laughed at this.

"_If you don't like people thinking you're a girl, why do you mess with yourself like that...?_" She asked, walking back towards the center, towards Reiko. The Gardevior simply looked up to Alayka and smiled.

"_A guy's gotta look good, right? Regardless of what I'm dressed in._" Alayka felt the blush return as her eyes fell upon the slight gap in Reiko's gown, his inner thigh catching her eyes. Turning on her heel, she tried to pretend she didn't see that. "_Hey, you alright? Getting hot again?_"

"_Erm... y-y-yea... you could s-say that._" Twiddling her thumbs, Alayka looked up. "_So your trainer... is he..._"

"_He's alright. A lot better then my first. He stopped laughing at my gender confusion when I threw the first Pokemon League match against him._" He smiled as he remembered trimming his nails as his trainer lost the match.

"Why did you just stand there!?" He had remembered him asking.

"_Why did you laugh at me?_" Was his carefully worded response. They had an understanding from that point on.

"_Urm... Reiko...?_" Alayka asked, turning back to Reiko, who picked his head up.

"_Mm?_" He answered, finishing messing with his hair.

"_Do you think those two... put us in here... to... you know..._" Reiko blinked.

"_No. I don't. 'To' what?_" Unseen to Reiko, the blush on Alayka's face grew.

"_Y-y-you know, Reiko-senpai..._" Alayka started, slowly turning to him. "_Do you think they put us in here to... 'get along'._"

"_I don't think it was the intended outcome, but I think it would be nice, yes._" He blinked at her sudden change in her speech pattern. "_And what's with this 'Reiko-Senpai' thing?_" He continued. Before Reiko could react, Alayka had pressed herself against him, the two backed against a wall. He didn't notice the height difference until now. Alayka was only about two inches shorter then he was, her head buried into his chest. He stood, back to a wall, unsure how to proceed. Alayka's soft yellow skin pressed against him gently, her build deceptively gentle as her arms snaked around his back.

"_Reiko-Senpai... never leave me..._ _I... I think I love you..._" He couldn't respond. He simply stood, pinned to the wall, unable to act. "_Please... don't... don't leave me... ever..._" Slowly Reiko wrapped his arms around Alayka's back, his head slowly falling to her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Alayka... I don't think I ever wi-_" It was in this second, Reiko found himself torn from his reverie as the old daycare lady plopped him on the table.

"Here's Reiko for you! She was an absolute angel!"

"He, actually..." Reiko's trainer corrected her, paying the hundred pokeyen.

"_NO! NO YOU HAIRLESS APE! YOU WILL RETURN ME TO HER HEAVENLY EMBRACE THIS INSTANT!_" Reiko's shouts fell on deaf ears as his Trainer carted him out of the daycare on his shoulder. "_I WILL EAT YOUR FIRST-BORN YOU PIECE OF SH-_" The door closed as his shouts died out. Alayka sighed and sat down, dejected and saddened.


End file.
